Aspects of the disclosure relate to error detection in mapping information for location based services.
Location-based services have become quite popular recently and are used in contexts such as health, entertainment, work, personal life, etc. Indoor location services, a subset of location-based services, provide mapping and directional services indoors, e.g., within a structure. Indoor location services typically require accurate map information about the structure in order to provide reliable mapping and directional services. For example, accurate map information may be required in order for indoor applications be deployed correctly. Often times, the map information is provided by the developer of the indoor application.
However, currently, in many cases the map information provided may be less than correct or insufficient to correctly enable the indoor location services.